mylittleponydischorddisasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Luna
Princess Luna, an alicorn pony, is the younger sister to Princess Celestia and one of the rulers of Equestria. She controls the moon and stars. Previously known as Nightmare Moon, she escaped from her moon prison on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration and tried to bring eternal night, but was defeated by the Elements of Harmony. She now lives in Canterlot with her sister Celestia, her husband Dark Core, and her children Eridanus and Sirius, and attends to her duties. Personality Princess Luna, in comparison to her sister, is a far more judgmental and serious ruler. She prefers to follow the proper rules and decorum, and shows no mercy to those who wrong her or her subjects. She's very protective of her friends and children, and kind and understanding with them. However, she can also be a loose cannon; it's not unusual to see her bursts of fierce temper. Even now, seven years after being set free, she is guilty and sometimes even morose about her destruction as Nightmare Moon. Skills Luna, as an alicorn pony and one of the rulers of Equestria, is far stronger than any other unicorn pony. She controls the moon and stars, as well as comets. She can also control the weather around her with ease due to her being part pegasus. In the way of normal magical talents, she is skilled in magical imprisonment, as she read thoroughly on spells for it before becoming Nightmare Moon in hopes of trapping her sister. Luna can teleport anywhere at will and can conjure things out of thin air, although she prefers not to as it is an unnecessary drain of magic. Due to her friendship with Hazel before her imprisonment, she is skilled with Shadow magics other than her own, and often creates deep shadows and darkness when in emotional turmoil. History Creation Luna and Celestia were created by the five Makers of Equestria. Celestia came first, but to create a stable Balance, Luna was also created with all her powers of the night approximately twenty-five years later. One thousand years ago A millenium ago, Luna and Celestia ruled Equestria together; the two ponies changed night and day with their immense power. However, Luna grew jealous, as nopony was awake to witness her beautiful night while they all thrived in the sun, and was so overcome with negative feelings she transformed into Nightmare Moon - with the help of Envy, Greed, and Wrath, three of the Elements of Discord. She used this newfound power to try to rule with eternal night over her sister, but Celestia prevailed with the Elements of Harmony through a great war and trapped Nightmare Moon in the moon for a thousand years. Her sister then took over day and night. She became known as the Mare in the Moon and was eventually disregarded as an old mare's tale. Her escape On the night before the Summer Sun Celebration, Nightmare Moon escaped from the moon as was foretold and appeared in place of Celestia at the festival. It is not known what happened to Celestia during this time. She declared she would successfully bring eternal night to Equestria, but Twilight Sparkle knew she could be defeated once again with the Elements of Harmony. As the unicorn pony and her friends began their quest, Nightmare Moon tried to stop them with various obstacles - a thorn in a manticore's paw, rockfalls, thick fog, and three pegasus ponies calling themselves the Shadowbolts. However, they prevailed and confronted the mare with the Elements of Harmony, defeating her and turning her back into Princess Luna. Current Luna now lives in Canterlot with Celestia and her family, where she changes day into night. She's taken on more duties than before, and has little time to spend socialising. However, she always manages to find time to check on her children, husband, and best friends. Sometimes she even goes out in her Cloak of Night (a cloak that renders her invisible) and simply watches ponies go about their days or nights. Category:Characters